gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple Run 2
Name '- Temple Run 2 '''Developer '- Imangi Studios 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.imangi.templerun2 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Infini-runner 'Achievements '- 65 'Total points '- 70000 ---- '''500 points #Adventurer - Score 25k points #Treasure Hunter - Score 50k points #High Roller - Score 100k points #Pocket Change - Collect 100 coins #Piggy Bank - Collect 250 coins #Lump Sum - Collect 500 coins #Novice Runner - Run 500 metres #Stingy - Run 250m collecting no coins #Miser Run - Run 500m collecting no coins #Daily Dose - Complete the Daily Challenge #Gem Collector - Find a gem #Archaeology 101 - Find an Artifact #Power Collector - Unlock a 2nd powerup #Sprinter - Run 1km #Weakly Challenged - Complete a Weekly Challenge #Cheat Death - Use a Save Me #Fox Trot - Run 50km with Scarlett Fox 1000 points #1/4 Million Club - Score 250k points #1/2 Million Club - Score 500k points #Allergic to Gold - Run 1km collecting no coins #Lucky Strike - Collect 2 gems in one run #Athlete - Run 2,5km #Couch to 5k - Collect 5k coins #Double Resurrection - Use a Save Me twice #9 Lives - Use a Save Me 9 times #Payday - Collect 750 coins #Money Bags - Collect 1k coins #Head Start - Use a Head Start #Bonus Items - Collect 20 bonus items #Powerless - Run 2,5km with no powerups #Steady Feet - Run 2,5km without tripping #No.Trip.Runner - Run 5km without tripping #5K Runner - Run 5km #Marathoner - Run 100km #Daily Doses - Complete 5 consecutive Daily Challenges #Artifact Scavenger - Find 5 different Artifacts #Temple Runner - Complete 100 runs #Fashionable - Unlock a hat 1500 points #Minor Miner - Collect 100k coins #Gold Miner - Collect 500k coins #Midas Touch - Collect 1M coins #Speedy Start - Use 5 Headstarts #Million Club - Score 1M points #The Spartan - Score 1M points without powerups #2.5 Million Club - Score 2,5M points #5 Million Club - Score 5M points #10 Million Club - Score 10M points #10k Runner - Run 10km #Circumnavigator - Run 1M meters in total #Ultra Marathoner - Run 5M meters in total #Infinirunner - Run 10M meters in total #Money Bin - Colect 2500 coins in one run #Photojournalist - Run 50km with Maria Selva #Private Collection - Find 20 different artifacts #A Weeks Work - Complete all weekly challenges #Fort Knox - Collect 5k coins #Jackpot - Get 5 gems in one run (If you are level 9, just use Gem powerup couple of times) #Daily Dozen - Complete 12 daily challenges in a row #Mask-erade Party - Find all 10 Artifact Masks #Critter Sitter - Find all 10 Critter Artifacts #Botanist - Find all 10 Floral Artifacts #Reliquary - Find all 5 Relics #All The Rings - Find all 10 Ring Artifacts #Bankrupt - Avoid any coins for 2km (including Coin powerup and coins from Rebirth) #Mega Runner - Complete 1k runs Achievements are objectives in the game, they cant be unlocked otherwise